


Prompt 6: Sacrifice

by GemmaRose



Series: 32 Days of Sanji 2017 [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Fights, First Aid, Gen, Major Character Injury, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: He will always take a hit for her, no matter the cost





	Prompt 6: Sacrifice

Sanji grunted, kicking the bastard in front of him hard enough he felt something snap under his heel. He wasn’t entirely sure how they’d gone from a friendly sniping contest between Usopp and the other crew’s marksman to a whole-crew brawl, but evidently they had, because he’d just broken a kneecap, jaw, and at least three ribs with a flurry of kicks. The men were on the deck yelling in pain, and he took a moment to smirk at them. “I almost pity your captain.” he said as he spun around, leaping into the air to shatter a massive brute’s collarbone and possibly scapula with a single haki-imbued stomp.

A scream rang out, and Sanji’s head snapped towards the sound. It wasn’t the deep, coarse bellow of a man in agony but the terrified shriek of a beautiful woman. “Nami!” Sanji yelled, rage welling up in him at the sight of a hulking swordsman backing the most darling of his nakama into a corner. Her climatact was sparking dangerously, and her gorgeous brown eyes were wide with fear. Sanji launched himself into the air and kicked off towards his nakama, rage and desperation driving him faster than ever.

He dropped to the deck between them right as the man swung, and clenched his teeth so tightly around a scream that he nearly bit his cigarette in half. Nami made a distressed sound, and Sanji clapped a hand over where the blade had bit through muscle to bury itself in bone. “Pick on someone your own size.” he snarled, looking up at the bastard who would _dare_ to target Nami while she was effectively unarmed.

“Blazing heat ball!” Nami shouted, and Sanji almost flinched as flames blasted past his ear. The enemy pirate staggered back with a howl of pain, slapping ineffectively at the flames eating his clothes and hair. He staggered right into the rigging, and Sanji sank to one knee as the enemy’s ship began to catch fire.

“ _Shit_.” he spat, lifting his hand and looking at the red which painted his palm and fingers. His other arm hung limply, the sword clattering to the deck now that he wasn’t pinning it in place.

“No, no.” Nami said quickly, pressing his hand back where it had been. “Keep pressure on it.”

“Of course, Nami dear.” Sanji grinned, looking her over quickly. She seemed more or less unharmed, a few scrapes on her arms and minor lacerations on one shoulder. The fighting was dying down as the enemy crew scrambled to save their ship, but Sanji barely paid that any mind. Nami was lifting her tank top, exposing more of her lovely tanned skin.

“Consider yourself lucky I’m not charging you for this.” she snapped, and tore the fabric along one side seam. A few seconds later her shirt was barely long enough to cover her bra, and she was holding a long strip of ruby red fabric in her hands. Sanji wondered if he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Hey, eyes up here.” Nami snapped her fingers and tilted his chin up, making him look her in the eye. “I need you to relax your shoulder.” she placed a hand on his shoulder, and Sanji did his best to release the pained tension there. “Good, now hold still.”

“Anything for you.” Sanji grinned, then winced as Nami tied her fabric strip into a slipknot and tightened it until it bit into his arm just above the injury. She wrapped the remainder tight around the gash, over his shirt and jacket sleeve, and Sanji frowned as he realized he’d have to scrub the blood out later.

“Sanji? Hey, stay with me.” Nami waved a hand in front of his face, and he smiled at her.

“Always.” he mumbled, and Nami’s face paled. That wasn’t right, she shouldn’t have to look that afraid.

“Chopper!” she screamed, and Sanji let his eyes drift shut. Chopper would fix him right up, and then Nami wouldn’t have to be worried anymore.

\---

He woke to familiar sheets tucked around him, and a weight on the mattress near his uninjured arm. He couldn’t feel much below the shoulder on the other one, but he was able to grip the top sheet and tug it a bit so it was okay. Judging by the stiffness of his limbs he’d been out for a while, and he grimaced at the realization that he’d slept through lunch and dinner. Hopefully his kitchen wasn’t a disaster zone. He looked down, and his heart swelled in his chest at the sight of Nami’s beautiful firey hair spilled out over the pale sheets.

“Hey.” he said softly, lifting his hand and brushing a curly, wavy lock back away from her face. She stirred with a soft sound, and Sanji noted that she’d changed into a dark halter top which looked black in the moonlight. Her arms and shoulders were decorated with bandages, and when she turned her head to look at him he saw tear tracks streaked down her cheeks.

“Sanji?” she sniffed, and he nodded.

“I’m alright now.” he said with a soft smile. “You should go to bed, it can’t be comfortable sleeping like that.”

Nami sat up, and pushed her hair back over her shoulders with a sigh. “I had to be sure.” she whispered. “If you couldn’t use your arm, I-”

“It’s alright, Nami.” Sanji smiled. She was so caring, so compassionate. He was going to give her extra strawberry roses with tomorrow’s breakfast. “I’d rather lose an arm than see you hurt.”

She went silent, staring at him with wide eyes. In the low light, her irises and pupils blended into a single bottomless well that he’d be more than happy to fall through forever. “You shouldn’t.” she whispered, fingers curling in the top sheet. “Sanji, you need both your hands to cook. You shouldn’t sacrifice one for a hit I can take without losing anything.”

“Of course.” he nodded. “But it is my sworn duty to protect you and Robin from harm, and I will pay any price to do that.”

Nami sighed, and hung her head. “Just, try not to die?” she asked, a few locks of hair falling free of her shoulders. “You were losing a lot of blood from that cut, and Chopper’s running low on your packs.”

“Of course, Nami dear.” he grinned reassuringly, and placed his hand over hers where they were folded on the bed. “Now please, go and sleep. I’d hate for you to wake up uncomfortable on my account.”

Nami smiled and brushed the escaped hair back over her shoulder as she stood. “You should sleep too.” she said, dusting off her shirt. “Chopper said that you’ll need lots of rest to heal your arm all the way.”

“I wouldn’t dream of disobeying either of you.” Sanji chuckled, and Nami left with only the whisper of the door closing behind her. Sanji sighed, and let his head rest on the pillow under it. He hated lying to women, but Nami needed to believe that he was willing to put his safety before hers. That he would hesitate to put his life on the line to protect her. As if he could do such a thing.


End file.
